Redirecting
by drabblesNscraps
Summary: Two different accidents switch the souls of two identical blond teens. The journey to redirect their souls and return to their lives and loves in their respective worlds is turbulent. Will they succeed? Akuroku, Terra/Ven, RiSo, other pairings


**Author's note: **boy's love, humor, drama, lemons, fluff. Don't flame. Please leave comments and constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the song featured

**Summary: **Two different accidents switch the souls of two identical blond teens. The journey to redirect their souls and return to their lives and loves in their respective worlds is turbulent. Will they succeed? Akuroku, Terra/Ven, RiSo, other pairings

* * *

A young slight blond sat restlessly on a bench that was on the outskirts of the training grounds. A white tunic with grey and black lining framed his slight yet muscular torso, and a pair of black slacks hugged his legs loosely. A piece of ornate armor that covered his left shoulder and upper arm was a sign that he was one of the finest knights under the guide of Master Eraqus. His face, which still had traces of baby fat, was blank, but his blue eyes were full of unrest. His styled golden spikes glistened as they were kissed by the night's chilling breeze. He spun his wooden sword around idly, never letting it fall to the ground. He looked up at the sky with a look of longing etched onto his face. He perked up when he heard footsteps approaching, his blue eyes sparking with excitement. "Terra!" called out the blond, running towards the footsteps.

A handsome older boy clad in armor came into site, and his armor's shades of dark brown, red, and gold glowed despite the rather dark night. His visored helmet was off, revealing his slightly tan face. His quite masculine and handsome visage was framed by spiky and untamed brown bangs, while the rest of his messy hair was styled back and reached the base of his neck. Upon his prominent cheeks were two stormy blue eyes that always had a way of making the blond boy shiver. They spotted the said blond running instantly. Terra grinned as he was glomped by the much smaller boy. "Okay, okay Ven. I've missed you too," chuckled Terra as he embraced his best-friend in return.

Ven smiled, and a rather angelic glow settled upon him. "Better have! I was getting worried about you. The mission wasn't supposed to take long, and I was ready to go after you," he said as he let go off Terra, tangling the older teen's tan fingers with his pale ones.

Terra pulled Ven back into his chest and nuzzled Ven's golden locks affectionately. "I'm sorry. Master Eraqus and I underestimated our opponent."

Ven rolled his eyes. "You mean you estimated your opponent."

Terra chuckled again. His husky breath tickled Ven's ear, sending a rather unnerving sensation down Ven's spine. The blond young man felt conscious of himself and of Terra, especially of Terra. Avoiding the older boy's eyes, he quickly pulled away again out of Terra's embrace. He instantly regretted leaving those warm arms as a small blush crept on his face. Terra ruffled Ven's hair and received a pout. "Aw, c'mon Ven. Don't give me that face. I admit that I underestimated the target, but the mission was successful."

Ven sighed, feeling a bit irritated. He wasn't irritated with Terra but with his own self. He didn't feel comfortable with this warm feeling in his chest, making his head feel rather light headed. "Uh huh, sure," he said passively.

Terra rolled his own blue eyes and grabbed the smaller boy into a headlock. "Don't act smart with me, idiot," he said, rubbing his knuckles against the blond's head.

Ven yelped in surprise, trying to fight off the much stronger boy. The sound of metal clashing, laughs, and yelling permeated the night. "Get off," he gasped, trying to pry himself away from Terra's death grip.

"No. You're going to accompany me to see Master Eraqus," said Terra as he dragged the blond towards the castle.

"No, let me go!"

"Ah, come on, Ven. Don't be such a brat."

"Agh! I-I'm not a brat, you butt!" said Ven out of breath, but still struggling against Terra's strong hold.

"My butt? What about my butt?" whispered Terra against Ven's ear, pulling Ven into his chest yet again.

Ven gasped as he felt his back hit the older boy's chest with a soft "Clunk!". His pale eyelashes fluttered when he felt Terra's breath tickle his neck. He desperately hoped that Terra did't feel his pounding heart. The older boy chuckled quietly. "Is my ass that attractive?" he said softly, his lips ghostly touching Ven's nape.

The scrawny blond wanted to panic and scream profanities at his best friend for sexually harassing him, and he did exactly that. The edges of Terra's eyes began to water as he began to laugh uncontrollably. Ven began flailing his arms and legs everywhere, his face turning all different shades of red. It didn't help that Terra's musky scent laced with spring and earth began to intoxicate the anxious boy. "Don't flaunt your ass to me, but to Master Eraqus. You were expected hours ago," said Ven, pretending to be annoyed and irritated.

Terra had the urge to roll his eyes, but instead smirked. Ven's eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted into the air and settled onto one of the brunet's broad shoulders. "What the fuck? Terra! PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY-"

"Aw, c'mon princess, aren't you supposed to be sweet-"

"Terra, you asshole, do NOT get started with me," warned Ven dangerously.

If it were anybody else, they would immediately comply to the blond's threat. But Terra wasn't just anybody, and being the asshole who loved to tease the blond mercilessly, he just laughed it off. He patted Ven's ample and luscious ass, something that Terra would never ever admit to the blond, and received a growl. "Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go," began to sing Terra, whistling all the way to the castle with a furious and flustered best friend in tow.

...

A fine red eyebrow rose in amusement. The owner of said eyebrow smirked devilishly, and his emerald eyes danced with mischief. "You sure?" asked the young man, cocking his head to the side.

A young blond glared at his best friend, desiring so much to yank out the red head's long, spiky locks. His narrowed lips pursed into a grim line. "Yes, you dumb fuck. I'm not letting you fill the tank again. The last time you did, you almost burnt not only my car but also the whole goddamn place and everyone in it," he said in a strained yet stern voice.

"Oi, Roxy, I am actually quite a good fu-"

"Not. Now. Axel," said blond through gritted teeth, making the red head's arm hairs stand on end.

Axel sighed in disappointment, but still held his smirk in place. He watched his best friend get out of the car and go fill the gas tank. The fuming blond's features sank into Axel's thoughts. The teen was quite a beauty, but Axel couldn't say it without being spared by a good kick in the nut sack. Roxas could be quite a sensitive and ruthless bolt of energy if the wrong buttons were pressed. It was this feisty, yet cold and composed persona of Roxas that attracted Axel. He loved to fluster the much smaller boy. Technically, Roxas was a boy since he was still a few months shy of becoming seventeen. Roxas, however, was remarkably mature for his age, even more so intelligent, witty, and sarcastic. So Axel didn't think of himself as a pedophile despite the innumerable accusations of his supposedly good and close friends. Axel rested his head on the head rest, closing his eyes. Damn, this boy three years his junior really had riled him up.

"Axel?" called out Roxas in exasperated concern.

Axel's head shot abruptly, looking at the blond who was peering through the open driver's seat window. "Yeah, Blondie?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, but his face softened quite a bit. "Sorry, you know, for blowing up at you like that," he said almost inaudibly, turning his face away in mid blush.

Axel smiled, resembling somewhat like a feline. "No harm down, Roxy."

Roxas just shook his head and left to put away the gas pump. Axel scratched one of his purple tattoos embedded on his cheeks absently, waiting for Roxas's to return. Yeah, Axel really needed to keep himself in check. When he first began to get closer to the boy, Axel saw the boy nothing more than a younger brother. And, obviously this affection grew into so much more, which explains the lust that frequently debuts in Axel's pants.

Axel was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Roxas turn on the ignition. Blue eyes settled onto Axel. Axel gave them a questioning look and was rewarded with a brilliantly seductive smirk. "Know what this calls for?" said Roxas as he leaned back into his seat, deviously caressing the joint stick.

Axel froze and felt all his blood drain down to his nether regions. "What? he responded as coolly as he could, stretching a hand to caress the blond's spiky locks.

Axel felt his breath hitch as Roxas's eyes demanded the fiery man's eyes to maintain eye contact. Axel noticed the blond lean slightly towards him and heard a click. "_Now, usually I don't do this but uh... gone head and give 'em a lil' preview of the remix..."_

Axel felt his jaw drop as the lyrics of R. Kelly's "The Remix of Ignition" spewed out of the speakers. Roxas leaned back into his seat and stepped on the gas. There was just something so hot and controlling about the blond that made Axel's mind to cease function. Axel's smirk return. Two can play at this game game.

"I'm liking where this is going, Roxy."

...

Terra hid a smile as he began to take off his armor, treasuring the sight of quivering hands helping him come out of his metal shell. As the final metal plates were removed, he felt slender fingers linger slightly against his skin. He turned to peek at Ven, wanting all the more to embrace the boy. He felt no qualms. Despite their three year age difference, Terra knew what he felt for the boy was of the purest intentions...well sixty-seven percent of the time that is. It's quite a rough estimate. Terra shook himself out of his thoughts, starting to take off his underclothes. "Can you pass me my clothes?" he asked without a thought.

Ven froze as he saw the brunet undress, his mouth open and dry. He felt his face heat up and muttered a yes. He looked around Terra's room, trying to focus on how tidy and untouched it was. With a deep breath, he went to Terra's drawer and picked out the brunet's favorite articles of clothing. Ven turned to glance at Terra, but quickly turned away. He felt his breath become shallow as the image of a bare and muscular back burned into his mind. "Ven? What's taking you so long?" asked Terra, finally revealing his bare buttocks.

Ven choked. "Coming," he tried to say as he stumbled towards Terra.

The blond handed Terra's sleeve-less undergarment and placed the rest of the clothing on Terra's futon. Unlike Aqua and Ven, Terra was of Japanese descent and liked to dress in traditional Japanese clothing with a bit of a twist. Though it was expected of him to dress traditionally since he was going to succeed Master Eraqus, Terra never complained nor felt obligated. Ven greatly admired Terra's homage to Terra's culture, especially when Ven didn't know exactly where he himself descended from. Ven helped Terra put on the undergarment and proceeded to help him put another sleeve-less black kimono over the brunet's broad shoulders. Ven hesitantly put his arms around Terra's chest to pull on the kimono, but a tan hand stopped him. "It's okay, I got it," said Terra with a flash of a smile, sensing the boy's discomfort.

Ven nodded and withdrew with relief. The blond looked up to Terra, and admired Terra's taut tan skin that stretched beautifully on his muscular shoulders and arms. Ven reached out to get Terra's hakama, but Terra beat him to it with a smirk. "It's okay. Just help me with my belt and shoulder plates."

Ven nodded dumbly and mentally slapped himself for getting so flustered. The blond boy quickly helped Terra put on a gray obi-sash and settle a belt around Terra's waist. Plating Terra's left shoulder and arm with armor was a bit difficult, but the mistakes the two friends made only made them become more comfortable with each other. "Leave my hand unarmored. I'm going to put on a glove," whispered Terra as he leaned his forehead against Ven's.

Ven smiled as an explosion of butterflies quaked through the pits of his stomach. Their noses rubbed against each other, which caused the two to laugh. Ven couldn't help but be entranced by the way Terra licked his chapped lips. He felt a gloved hand stroke his cheek and slowly creep into his blond hair. Innocent azure eyes locked with stormy one. He felt Terra's face pull in, eyes closing to reveal long dark lashes. Lips ghostly traced each other. "TERRA!" bellowed a stern voice.

Terra sighed and pulled away, sheepishly rubbing his neck. Ven laughed lamely, failing at his attempt to cover his disappointment. "Your father is calling you," he said, placing a white wristband on Terra's unarmored right hand.

Terra smiled softly. He too was disappointed. He took Ven's right hand and placed a checkered wristband on the boy's small wrists. "Come with me?" he asked, cupping Ven's cheeks after.

Ven smiled brightly. "Of course. I can't leave a wimp like you wandering away, can I?"

Terra chuckled as their foreheads rested on each other again, not bothered by their large gap in height nor the deafening bellows of his father.

...

"Fuck, Axel," gasped Roxas, his sweaty palms gripping the steering wheel tightly.

His forehead was sweating slightly, and he felt his spikes begin to plaster around his face. His breaths were shallow and fast. He felt like he was losing focus, but he restrained himself from stepping hard on the gas. "It's okay. Let it all out," whispered a husky voice.

Roxas wanted desperately to close his eyes and arch his back, but he strained himself to sit as straight as he could. He felt his shoulders quiver and his body ache with pleasure. Saying fuck repeatedly became his new mantra. His eyes stung with sweat. He was so close, so close. The sound of Axel's ministrations echoed harshly throughout Roxas's car despite his continuing playlist of deliciously explicit songs. The boy dug his nails into his palm, moaning because of Axel's lewd touches. He felt the red-head lean in and graze his teeth slowly up Roxas's neck. Roxas moaned Axel's name pleadingly. Axel smirked as licked and nibbled Roxas's ear lobe before fulfilling Roxas's needs. Thankfully, as Roxas came with a loud cry at a red traffic light. He slammed his head against the head-rest, feeling his body tremble in delicious pleasure soundlessly. "Fuck," he muttered hoarsely, trying to regain his breath.

Axel chuckled as he looked for napkins in the car's compartments. He felt the car move again, but it didn't faze him as he finally located a stack of napkins under his seat. He quickly cleaned Roxas's mess up before zipping the blond's pants up. Axel placed the dirty napkins in the cup holder, promising Roxas he'll clean it up later. Roxas chuckled as he quickly gave Axel an affectionate glance. The red-head smiled as well. Axel was about to say something to the boy when he felt his cellphone begin to ring. He groaned before taking it out, knowing full well who it was. With a sweetly sarcastic voice, he answered. "Yes, Larxene?"

"YOU'RE LATE YOU FAGS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE THREE HOURS AGO!" screeched a rather feminine voice.

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. We were delayed-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! GET YOUR ASSES HERE OR I'M GOING TO SHOVE MOTHERFUCKING TAZERS UP YOUR HAIRY FAIRY ASSHOLES!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he bared with the irritating bickering between Axel and their friend slash co-worker. The only reason that he and Axel were so late to the gathering of co-workers was because Axel wanted to go but some illegal fireworks for the upcoming festival. Roxas didn't mind much since he quite enjoyed his outings with Axel as well as watching Axel launch brilliant fireworks into the sky. "Thank you, you fugly bitch, for killing my fucking boner," shouted Axel into the phone only to hear some harsh retort.

Roxas, preoccupied with trying to tune out Axel obnoxiously shouting into his phone, didn't notice that he leapt a red traffic light. He only heard a deafening crash, his name being cried out, and darkness overcoming him.

...

Ven watched from afar as Terra conversed with Master Eraqus in the great hall. He strained to hear what the two men were talking about, but was disappointed when he could hear nothing. He let out an exaggerated sigh. He placed his hands behind his head, feet crossing as he leaned against a stone pillar. He was disappointed when he was informed that his other best friend, Aqua, was sent on an urgent mission to who-knows-where. The echoes of Terra's promise to spar with him after reporting to Master Eraqus lingered in Ven's mind, making the boy more anxious and restless. "Terra," whispered Ven as he touched his lips, feeling the unrelenting ghost of Terra's lips.

Ven's arms slumped to his side. He felt his energy drain away. With a slight frown, Ven looked towards the table in which Terra placed some bottles and other trinkets. Finding no harm in looking, Ven approached the table. A glass bottle that Ven was sure was mead was ornately decorated. Ven looked to see if Terra and Master Eraqus was looking. The boy shrugged when he saw that they weren't, and he opened the bottle to take a swig. He felt a burning sensation as the cold liquid flowed down his mouth and into his esophagus. He jerked the bottle away as he succumbed to a fit of nasty coughs. He let go of the bottle and heard it crash and shatter against the granite floor. He fell to the ground harshly, his body began to shake uncontrollably. "Terra," he tried to cry, but his voice was lost.

The boy heard someone kneel beside him and was pulled against a hard chest. Terra's scared blue eyes was the last thing he saw before he was engulfed in utter darkness.


End file.
